board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(2)Phoenix Wright vs (23)Vincent Valentine vs (11)Mewtwo 2013
Results Round 2 Tuesday, August 20th, 2013 Ulti's Analysis I submitted that DOC Vincent, BRING ON THE WHINING, BOYS! -paulg235 A lot of people complain that Board 8 bullies too much and hate too many people. I would argue that no one gets hated on Board 8 without doing something extremely f***ing dumb to deserve it, and guys like paulg, Kanz, XIII once Draven > Link happened, vcharon after SMFFFC, and so on, all deserve every amount of grief they got. I've been making pictures for awhile now, and I feel comfortable saying anyone who makes pictures just to intentionally sabotage a match, and then acts proud of it afterwards like they did nothing wrong, has no business whatsoever making any pictures. Garbage like that is not why we do what we do, and it especially makes ZenOfThunder look bad when he spends time defending these people. But then they go and prove how useless they are, and there you go. Mewtwo was a very strong character and was going to win this match no matter what, but intentionally ruining Vincent to the point where Phoenix Wright easily pushes him to last place? And going HURR HURR I DID THAT CRY MOAR LOL afterwards? No. paulg is one of those guys that will never be accepted on Board 8 again, and that's a good thing. Some people absolutely deserve to get bullied out of a community after doing something stupid. The bright side here is that Mewtwo proved to be a BEAST, and this match started the hype train of "WE CAN RALLY MEWTWO PAST DRAVEN!!!". Sonic didn't stand much of a chance after all that. Zen's (Late) Analysis FF may have fallen, but Vincent is a cut above the rest! He's the Noble Nine breaker! He's a little below Sephiroth in strength! He can take out Mewtwo, regardless of how strong Pokemon has looked! https://imgtc.com/i/PWnSK6w.jpg https://imgtc.com/i/qWD86Zq.gif Well, uh, I mean, he can still beat... Phoenix Wright, right? https://imgtc.com/i/3jaJ6p0.jpg ...right? https://imgtc.com/i/9GYsDaO.jpg https://imgtc.com/i/YhhdUsm.jpg https://imgtc.com/i/e5CcDry.mp4 Alright, I was pretty defensive of this picture when it first came out because I've gotten some shit for my bad pics in the past, but this was a new level of bad pic. The entire board was up in arms about it and people were after user paulg's head. I don't know if there were death threats but there might as well have been. It wasn't bad at first, but once Phoenix took off ahead of Vincent and showed no signs on slowing down, people were screaming "sabotage" from on high. I have never seen a bigger backlash for a pic, ever, and I have seen some trash, most of which is my own. User paulg went into full defense mode, I admire the dude for having the balls to post during this. I think people were still sore about Draven and some kind of weird survival instinct had kicked in. Everyone was talking about this pic. I don't think you could go into a goddamn Mercenaries topic without seeing someone mention Vincent's ugly fuckin' face on the front page. paulg changed his stories several times, and that's kind of where my sympathy stopped. He stopped apologizing and told us all to fuck off, then started claiming he had intentionally sabotaged Vincent. Again, the dude was getting called out by an entire community, so I think he was just saying shit at this point. I don't know what the real story is, or even if the match pic mattered that much in the end. After all, FF had been looking like a huge turd, and Phoenix had looked pretty good. Yeah, the match pic probably didn't help, but I'm super happy our boy Wrighto was able to pull off this crazy upset. And let's be real here, Vincent never had a shot at Mewtwo, regardless of the pic. In the current climate of FF anti-voting, he wouldn't have had a chance in hell. I don't think many people seriously thought Vincent could win by this point anyway. Also: https://imgtc.com/i/J4AEyeJ.png lol vincent Jill > Crono this year bank on it Also, thank you for the shoutout in your writeup, Ulti! I didn't read it until after I was done writing mine and now I feel bad that I did precisely the opposite of what you said: Garbage like that is not why we do what we do, and it especially makes ZenOfThunder look bad when he spends time defending these people. But then they go and prove how useless they are, and there you go. whoops Category:2013 Contest Matches